


Starry Night

by nazgulofangmar



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cheesy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, THERE WILL BE ART, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anton shudder - Freeform, anton will sooner die than to admit to larrikin that he loves him, larrikin - Freeform, pure unbridled fluff, seriously it's so cheesy, shudderkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgulofangmar/pseuds/nazgulofangmar
Summary: Anton and Larrikin spend the afternoon together. Anton, that grumpy old man should just tell him how he feels.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @platypusbee for beta-ing!! Love ya, honey!

“Anton! Fancy meeting you here.”

Scowling, Anton turned to let whoever dared to disturb him know, how he was feeling about that. The creases on his brow smoothed immediately when he saw who was approaching. He stoically ignored his stomach somersaulting at the sight of Larrikin walking towards him. Larrikin gave a little wave and smile. Anton’s irritation melted away at once and he ordered his features into a schooled mask of professional neutrality. It would not do to start smiling.

“Indeed. I never pictured you the type for museums”, Anton remarked, amused. “What are you doing here? Please don’t tell me any of the others are here. I came here to enjoy a quiet afternoon. Just me and the paintings.” Anton quickly looked around, concerned he might see the rest of the Dead Men lurking behind pillars or wandering around in disguise. He could forget about his quiet afternoon if they were. Anton frowned. “You’re not here to rob the place, are you?”

Larrikin laughed and put a hand on his chest. The innocent gesture could not mask the mischief in his eyes. “Why, I would never!”

“A decade ago you stole a Monet and gave it to me for Christmas.”

“Don’t you like it?”

Anton sighed. “Of course I like it! But you can’t just steal a Monet.”

“Hold on, you got me Van Gogh’s Starry Night Over The Rhône for my birthday! How does that make you any less of a thief? It’s not like you knew him.” Larrikin laughed but when he saw Anton’s face he stopped, incredulous. “What? For real? You knew Van Gogh?”

“Vincent was a good friend of mine. The Starry Night Over the Rhône you have hanging in your living room is the original. It was a parting gift when I had to leave for Ireland again because of the War. Years later he painted another version of it and that’s the one they have hanging here.

Larrikin shook his head. “I can’t believe you were friends with Van Gogh! And you never even introduced him to me.”

“He wasn’t famous back then. It wouldn’t have meant anything to you. But I know how much you love his paintings now.” Before he could stop himself, he added: “It’s the reason I gave you mine.” Anton quickly glanced at Larrikin and hoped he hadn’t picked up on the softer tone of this not-subtle-at-all remark.

“It’s my absolute favourite painting by him, to be honest”, Larrikin said and gestured towards the wall where Starry Night Over the Rhône - the framed and glass-protected version - hung. If Larrikin had noticed his slip he didn’t show it.

“You think I’d believe that you came here to admire a painting you have at home? You, of all people?”

“Well, the company is much better”, Larrikin said with a wink and that intoxicating smile. His real, genuine smile. The one only his friends got to see. The one Anton had come to love so much. The smile that made his eyes all the more radiant. Anton quickly looked away and pretended to study the artworks but found that none compared to Larrikin. What was he thinking? When had he become so cheesy? A rhetorical question, really. Anton could pinpoint the exact moment when he had discovered his … more romantic side.

“So you followed me?”

“More like casual stalking”, Larrikin replied. “I saw the Midnight Hotel outside of town and thought I’d say hi. I know where to find you when you are in Paris.”

Anton gave a short laugh at the stalking part. “What do you need, Larrikin?”

“Can a man not enjoy the company of his friend?” Larrikin asked, sounding hurt. Anton knew it was merely an act. He could tell by the amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth even though Larrikin tried very hard not to let it show.

Anton raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never shown particular interest in galleries before. Art, yes but not museums. Except of course it was for a heist.” Anton didn’t push too hard. There was a reason Larrikin had sought him out, in Paris of all places. There had been numerous run-ins with Mevolent’s soldiers in the past and the city had left a bad impression on him. Anton knew, if he let him be long enough, he would start talking on his own. In the meantime he could also enjoy their time together.

“You underestimate me, Mr. Shudder”, Larrikin said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He bowed to Anton, offering his hand. “May I be so bold as to offer my company on this fine afternoon? As to our itinerary, we will take a long, relaxing walk along the Seine. I might even bully you into having ice cream with me. The most colourful flavours I can find. Like after eight and mango.”

“I dare you. I don’t think you have the guts, though”, Anton laughed and took Larrikin’s hand. He really hoped he couldn’t see how nervous it made him. God, why was he like this when it came to talking to people he liked? Still, he grinned and inclined his head. “Lead the way, Mr. Larrikin.”

In the end Larrikin proved his worth and courage to Anton by buying him the most colourful combination of ice cream flavours he was able to find. Anton met Larrikin’s smug grin with a deadpan look but eventually couldn’t hold back his smile.

**ooOoOoo**

It was just shy of midnight when the two Dead Men finally arrived at the hotel. They slipped inside and only minutes later the building began to sink into the earth. 

“Phew, that was close. We were almost stranded in Paris! It may be the city of love and romance but I got into way too many skirmishes with Mevolent’s soldiers here.” Larrikin sank into one of the armchairs standing around the lobby. “Where are we gonna pop back up?”

“Dublin. I thought I’d take you home.”

“Oh.” 

Anton picked up on the disappointed tone in Larrikin’s voice. “You can stay of course. I wasn’t … I mean … I just … you know.” He felt the heat creep back into his cheeks. What was wrong with him? He’d had no problem talking and laughing with Larrikin just a few hours earlier when they had been strolling along the riverbank of the Seine. The night had been mild and a soft breeze had started to blow as they had followed the river until they had cleared the city. Away from the light pollution of the metropolis the first stars had blinked into existence.

“Just like the painting”, Larrikin had said with a broad smile. He’d looked so happy, gazing up at the stars while Anton had watched him. Subconsciously, he had known for a long time now but in that moment he had been absolutely certain: he was in love with Larrikin.

Anton cleared his throat. “I don’t mean to kick you out. You are more than welcome to stay. You know that. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to, though.” Gosh, he sounded like an idiot!

Larrikin’s smirk was back in place when he got up. “Walk me home?”

Anton smiled. “With pleasure.”

**ooOoOoo**

When Anton woke he was disoriented for a few moments. His instincts were telling him to open his eyes and check his surroundings. Where was he? What had happened? With terror he noticed a weight pressing down on his upper body. Panicked, Anton flung his eyes open and tried to wriggle out from under whatever was restricting his movements.

“’nton?”, a sleep-drunken voice mumbled. “Whatisit?”

Anton blinked and recognised Larrikin who must have fallen asleep on top of him. Relief washed over him and he smiled. He closed his eyes again, knowing he was safe and gently ran his fingers through the ginger hair. “Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Usually, Anton wouldn’t let his guard down completely but with Larrikin it was different. His apartment was warded in case an old enemy wanted to even a score and his presence made him feel at ease. He loved how Larrikin always seemed to know when Anton secretly wished for him to turn up out of the blue. Like he had in Paris yesterday. After they had reached Larrikin’s apartment he had invited Anton up who’d found it impossible to refuse.

“You move way too much. How am I supposed to get any rest like that?”, Larrikin grumbled into his chest but showed no intention of changing position any time soon. In fact, the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile and he snuggled even closer. He had thrown one arm over Anton’s belly, immobilising the other man completely.

Anton laughed and continued to muss Larrikin’s hair, smoothing it down, then running his fingers through the locks. His hand wandered lower and he started to rub circles on Larrikin’s back, drawing a sound from him that was very close to a purr. “I’m sorry I woke you. Knowing you, however, I am sure you will be fast asleep again within minutes.”

Larrikin made an affirmative sound and buried his face in Anton’s shirt. It still smelled of his perfume and Larrikin sighed contently. “You smell good.”

“That so?” Anton was certain that Larrikin wouldn’t say things like that were he not as drowsy as he was. He knew Anton wasn’t particularly fond of open displays of affection and had always made sure not to put any pressure on their relationship, if it could be called a relationship. Anton wouldn’t mind at all if it were.

“Hmmm”, Larrikin mumbled, half asleep already. “I can hear your heart beat. No reason to be nervous.”

Anton could practically feel Larrikin’s smirk and felt his cheeks grow hot. And then the part of his brain responsible for filtering his thoughts completely shut down. “It’s not every night a beautiful man falls asleep on top of me.”

Larrikin actually laughed. “For a grumpy, stoic old man you’re surprisingly smooth.”

“I do my best.” Anton was overwhelmed by a sudden fondness for the dozing man on top of him and smiled lovingly. He imagined what it would be like to find Larrikin in his bed every morning. To have someone to hold during the night. To know there would be someone next to him when he woke up. It certainly wasn’t the first time Larrikin had fallen asleep on his shoulder or had spent the night. But he had only ever sought closeness and comfort when he had been having nightmares, knowing that Anton would not have the heart to send him away. This was different, however. He had never actually nuzzled him before. To be fair, they had fallen asleep on Larrikin’s couch and there wasn’t much space to begin with. Anton had never been ashamed or annoyed to wake up with Larrikin all up in his personal space but this was special. Neither he nor Larrikin had made a move to disentangle themselves from the other and Anton liked this turn of events.

Anton’s arm fell asleep as Larrikin continued to cut off the blood flow with his weight but nothing in this world could bring him to ask Larrikin to get off. Not after he hadn’t sprung up in embarrassment when he realised where he was snoozing.

Larrikin grumbled something unintelligible into Anton’s chest and began to shift until he was half propped-up on his elbow and half lying on top of Anton so he could look at him. Anton’s hand was still on Larrikin’s back and he had to smile at his dishevelled look.

“Why didn’t you leave?” Larrikin asked.

“What do you mean?”

The ginger shrugged nonchalantly. “Usually you’re already gone when I wake up or go about your business in the hotel. I never get to make you breakfast.” Larrikin feigned a pout.

“Well, I couldn’t just shove you off, now could I? And also … “ Anton drifted off and looked away. His cheeks were burning again and he cursed his body for betraying him like that. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. Larrikin was so close, he could feel those gorgeous eyes smiling at him.

Larrikin’s smile widened and he gently cupped Anton’s face, making him look at him. “You know, for one of the best of the best the army has to offer you sure are slow.”

Anton wanted to answer but found he was lost for words. Larrikin’s touch was so tender and gentle he didn’t know what to feel. His heart was thundering in his chest and his stomach somersaulted almost painfully. “Am I now?” Anton rasped, suddenly out of breath. He was aware of how close Larrikin was as he stared up into those beautiful eyes. Freckles covered his nose and spread out over his cheeks. Like stars in the night sky.

The kiss was gentle and chaste, a mere brushing of lips.


End file.
